The Story of Esmeralda the Snake
Esmeralda gets into a conflict with Herbert after he gets his home washed away. The two had a big argument when Herbert clumsily puts a watermelon in Esmeralda's home. Summary Main Zoo Lucy gets fed up with the monkeys having their turn to tell a story for shouting. Both monkeys tell the story of a neat and tidy snake. Story Somewhere in the desert near the jungle lives Esmeralda, who likes to keep things neat and tidy. On the other side is Herbert, who likes to make things messy. His home gets flooded by a rain cloud, thus leaving him homeless. Herbert meets up with Tickles and Giggles and can't stay with them. He later meets up with Esmeralda and is given a few house rules. He is told not to touch her collection of neat things. Herbert brings his set of rocks at her home. As Herbert starts playing, vibration occurs in Esmeralda's home. Herbert delivers a watermelon to her home. As Herbert kicks the watermelon in her home, everything was a mess. Esmeralda is very upset with Herbert doing his bad antics. A sandstorm starts blowing away her home and both animals were homeless. Alan arrives and gives the two animals a new home. He hires Ronald to create a new home and the two have three rooms: one for neat cleaning, one for messy, and one for mixtures. Moral Ending Lucy is very happy after the two monkeys both told the story together. First Appearances * Esmeralda the Snake Gallery Ep 24 2.jpg Ep 24 3.jpg Ep 24 4.jpg Ep 24 5.jpg Ep 24 6.jpg Ep 24 7.jpg Ep 24 8.jpg Es.jpg Ep 24 9.jpg Ep 24 10.jpg Ep 24 11.jpg Jungle.jpg Ep 24 12.jpg Ep 24 13.jpg Ep 24 14.jpg Ep 24 15.jpg Ep 24 16.jpg Ep 24 17.jpg Ep 24 18.jpg Ep 24 19.jpg Ep 24 20.jpg Ep 24 21.jpg Ep 24 22.jpg Ep 24 23.jpg Ep 24 24.jpg Ep 24 25.jpg Ep 24 26.jpg Ep 24 27.jpg Ep 24 28.jpg Ep 24 29.jpg Ep 24 30.jpg Ep 24 31.jpg Ep 24 32.jpg Ep 24 33.jpg Ep 24 34.jpg Ep 24 35.jpg Ep 24 36.jpg Ep 24 37.jpg Ep 24 38.jpg Ep 24 39.jpg Ep 24 40.jpg Ep 24 41.jpg Ep 24 42.jpg Ep 24 43.jpg Ep 24 44.jpg Ep 24 45.jpg Ep 24 46.jpg Ep 24 47.jpg Ep 24 48.jpg Ep 24 49.jpg Ep 24 50.jpg Ep 24 51.jpg Ep 24 52.jpg Ep 24 53.jpg Ep 24 54.jpg Ep 24 55.jpg Ep 24 56.jpg|Thanks for the lunch, Mr. Clumsy! (sarcasm) Ep 24 57.jpg|Don't call me clumsy, you ungrateful wiggly worm! Ep 24 58.jpg|Who are you calling a wiggly worm?! My lovely house is in a mess! Worried Es.jpg Ep 24 59.jpg Ep 24 60.jpg Ep 24 61.jpg Ep 24 62.jpg Ep 24 63.jpg Ep 24 64.jpg Ep 24 65.jpg Sleeping Es.jpg Ep 24 66.jpg Ep 24 67.jpg Ep 24 68.jpg Ep 24 69.jpg Ep 24 70.jpg Ep 24 71.jpg Ep 24 72.jpg Ep 24 73.jpg Ep 24 74.jpg Ep 24 75.jpg Ep 24 76.jpg Ep 24 77.jpg Ep 24 78.jpg Ep 24 79.jpg Ep 24 80.jpg Ep 24 81.jpg Ep 24 82.jpg Ep 24 83.jpg Ep 24 84.jpg Ep 24 85.jpg Ep 24 86.jpg Ep 24 87.jpg Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes that Giggles and Tickles told the story